


Négociations

by Louisana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, soirée drabble, vacance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Bruce et Tony sont en train de faire la liste des affaires à emporter pour leurs vacances en amoureux, et Bruce est bien décidé à ne pas céder aux envies de Tony... Âpres négociations en perspective !





	Négociations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonsoir tout le monde :)
> 
> MON PREMIER BRONY ! Yay ! J'adore ce couple, je suis super contente de pouvoir écrire sur eux ^.^
> 
> Voici donc un petit drabble, écrit dans le cadre de la soirée drabble de la Ficothèque Ardente dont le thème était "Le départ en vacance". La Ficothèque Ardente est un site où sont rassemblé des liens vers différentes fictions classé M. Il y a aussi des jeux et des défis, c'est très sympa !
> 
> Enjoy !

« - Bruce, on emporte Dumm-E.

\- J'ai déjà dit non, Tony.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de lui !

\- On va à la plage de Miami Tony, on n'a pas besoin de Dumm-E.

\- Mais il va s'ennuyer tout seul !

\- J.A.R.V.I.S s'occupera bien de lui, il ne faut pas t'en faire.

\- Tu es vraiment sans cœur ! Comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre ma douleur ? C'est la première fois que je pars sans mon bébé, la chair de ma chair !

\- Tony, tu es parti une semaine entière à Los Angeles sans lui i jours.

\- D'accord, mais alors on emporte une boîte à outil.

\- Tony, en vacance on est censé s'éloigner du boulot, c'est le but.

\- Une petite boîte à outil ?

\- Tony…

\- Un laser ?

\- …

\- …

\- D'accord, mais à une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu veux chéri !

\- Dans la voiture, c'est moi qui décide de la musique.

\- … Hors de question. Tu vas choisir ton horrible musique classique. Je veux de l'AC/DC !

\- Tu pourras avoir Dumm-E, la boîte à outil et le laser si je peux passer mes CD.

\- Tu es dur en affaire… D'accord, je n'emporte rien de tout ça et on écoute du AC/DC sur la route. Deal ?

\- Deal.

\- Et rajoute des condoms à la liste ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! J'ai essayé un nouvel exercice, à savoir uniquement un dialogue. J'espère que je me suis pas trop planté ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


End file.
